


Honey Coated Lies

by Dirtyglass



Series: Winners And Losers [Reader x Hanamiya Makoto] [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Manipulation, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Fingering, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7021039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirtyglass/pseuds/Dirtyglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanamiya Makoto is known for a lot of things, mostly injuring people and lying. What will you do when your friend is injured by the infamous Bad Boy? But outsmarting the man could prove harder than it looks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Oi, Hara, shut the fuck up for a moment,” A low voice spoke in a half threatening tone. The captain and coach of the Kirisaki Dai basketball team could feel a vein about to pop out his forehead. 

A loud pop of bubblegum resonated in the room to said threat, the shaggy haired boy cutoff his conversation to a random girl like that. Hanamiya was in a more foul mood than usual, meaning everyone would suffer. Hara for one did not want to be on the receiving end of it. Of course that didn’t stop him in the end from pouring gasoline onto the flame known as Hanamiya. “Sounds like someone’s a bit touchy. Haven’t had anyone to play with recently?” A devious smirk playing at the corner of Hara’s lips.

A long exhale came from said annoyed man. “Bubblegum bitch… You truly don’t understand the meaning of closing your fucking mouth.” He snarled at the purple haired teen.

Hara raised his hands in mock defense, snickering to himself all the while. “Bubblegum bitch… Haven’t heard that one in a while.” He mocked, it was too easy to get on his nerves. 

“Hm… I have it set as your phone contact actually,” Hanamiya muttered. 

At the moment, he couldn’t give a rat’s ass about Hara’s sense humour. There were other things on his mind, such as a new girl that seemed ideal for his next round of mischief.  


Before Hara had a chance to speak up, Hanamiya was quick to grab the pack of gum on his teammate’s desk. Using his years of basketball practice to effortlessly shoot it into the trash bin. That would silence the bubblegum bitch for a few minutes.

If someone could see Hara’s covered eyes, they would surely be blown wide open in shock. “That was low, even for you,” he spat. Hara was equally as quick to retrieve his dear gum from the trash bin. 

Hanamiya scoffed before returning to his train of thought. Throughout homeroom he’d took the chance to observe another student. Similar to when he played basketball, he could analyze and memorize the movements of someone outside of the court. Today, the lucky patron of his interest was you. He’d spent the last 15 minutes simply watching you from the corner of his hooded eyes, his signature smirk starting to curl on lips as he imprinted the information in the back of his mind.

This time, he wouldn't have to do as much work as usual. The web was practically building itself, and you decided to walk right into it. The current situation was playing all into his favour, a new stupid girl wanted to become the manager of his team. In a normal situation, he would have laughed and asked if their head was working, but this time was going to play differently. A graceful smile was worn on his handsome features, as he took in your features. 

“Oh? I believe I could use the help with these fools,” Hanamiya motioned to his teammates. All in turn staring at him, most wondering what he was up to now. Except for Seto, the soft sound of him snoring could be heard in the silence. 

“I’m glad to hear. I need a club to join, please accept this application,” you smiled to the dark haired man. A crisp piece of paper with information written on the face of it, was held out to him, which Hanamiya accepted with a single nod. 

A low hum came from his throat, eyes tracing over the words written in neat print. The only sound was Hara chewing on his gum, not helping your anxiety. All were quietly focused on Hanamiya’s next words. It would either be ripping it up in front of her or calling her trash, both were fair game. 

And it turned out to be neither, surprisingly. 

“ _____,” your name falling from his lips to break the silence. 

“I expect to see you at our practice after school tomorrow,” Hanamiya replied, smiling towards the unsuspecting girl.

Your face lit up at his answer, that went better than expected. “Thank you. I’m glad to be of help. If you’ll excuse me, I have to leave. Goodbye for now,” you replied, bowing politely before taking your leave. Once you were out of earshot, the “fools” sitting at the table began to speak up. 

“I don’t think I want to know what you’re planning…” Muttered Yamazaki under his breath. Out of everyone there, he was probably the least sinister of the group. 

“Oi, Hanamiya, if you’re going to break her--leave some pieces for me. You always take the cute ones,” Hara laughed soon after, blowing a large bubble. Hara was always one to go along with whatever he planned. It made his life more interesting at the end of the day.

“Tch... You should know by now what he’s going to do, Hara,” Seto dragged the eye mask off his face, sitting up from his reclining position. Seto was the only one who could keep up with their captain’s actions. Though off the court he couldn't say he was completely in synch with the plans locked up in Hanamiya’s head. Like Hara, he stayed around for the surprises.

“Aren’t you all quick to point the gun at me?” His tongue slipping out of his mouth to trace across his bottom lip. “I was thinking we need the help… She fits the description,” A closed lipped smirk etched on his face. In due time, they’d see how he was going to ruin another plaything.

“If you get bored of--” 

“Hara. I’ll say it again, shut the fuck up.”


	2. Chapter 2

Your first thought was: “That actually happened.” The next followed suit in your head: “Time to make this happen.”

One question hung in the air, why would you put yourself in this situation? 

You'd heard the horror stories of his basketball games, thought you were too naive to believe Hanamiya did commit the crimes. A deep sense of anguish filled your stomach upon hearing the consequences. They were never ending it seemed, Ace players and captains would fall victim to injuries. None of it seemed to really hit home until an injury befell a friend of yours. 

He went to a different school, as expected he also played basketball. The real tragedy came the moment they faced off Kirisaki Daīchi and havoc ensued from the six men lineup. Being that your close friend was the captain of the opposing team, he was the first on their dreaded hitlist.

You were unprepared for the sight of his bruised and beaten body. It was far from a mystery of how it occurred, suddenly the rumors of the bad boy team rang true. Perhaps it was pure anger running through you which brought you to action, things needed to change. Enough people had ignored it, including yourself, now you understood the pain others suffered before your friend.

A course of action was decided by process of elimination. You couldn't fight them, out smarting Hanamiya would prove a challenge, and you couldn't tell the school. The team had a record of denouncing their acts, it would lead to the roundabout question of: Did you have proof? Simple answer: No.

Instead, you took to learning what you could about the coach and captain of the team. There were a few truths you learned while researching him. 

Hanamiya Makoto is a genius.

It is a well known fact around Kirisaki Daīchi High. The man held an IQ well over 160, and could memorize an entire basketball game with ease. It is something no one would dare to question. His teammates acknowledged the fact and followed suit in his antics. 

Hanamiya Makoto likes stupid girls.

Or so it’s been said, could you blame him? No, a ‘stupid’ girl would be the perfect playground for him. It’d allow the scheming man ample room to conceive new ways to torture others. The unlucky girl would unconsciously allow him to play, all thanks to a few sweet words from his lips. When he found himself bored of playing there, the rusty playground thoroughly used, he would destroy the once vibrant landscape. Maybe in a few months it’d start to rebuild itself but the park was stupid to begin with, there was no longer a need for him to stay there.

It was safe to say many girls learned this the hard way.

Throughout this entire time you took to learning his quirks, you finally came to a conclusion. You wouldn't allow yourself to become another stupid girl, now you had a plan to boost your confidence. One that would help take down the hierarchy of the team. This would be your revenge for what they did to your friend, and for others who were hurt in the past. 

The scenario would start with you being their manager, you were lucky that this was a success. Otherwise everything you planned for would be pointless, nonetheless, you’d need to gather evidence to use against them. Being their manager would give you leverage, after that it was a matter of waiting for the right moment. 

~~~

As the new manager of Kirisaki Daīchi, it was your duty to show up to practices and assist with the upkeep of the group. The school day leading up went by a blur, you could hardly focus on what was before you due to building anxiety. It was too late to back out, you had to do this for your friend. The sole reason driving you to appear on the basketball court after school, your hand clutching tightly onto your school bag. 

Practice had begun already, your eyes passed over the forms of the boys running across the court. Finally your eyes fall onto Hanamiya’s body, he was directing the players in an all too calm voice. His attention falling away from the court once he glanced in your direction, the talented player was quick to pass the ball off before heading in your direction.

Now it felt like your heart had plummeted to the bottom of your stomach. In contrast Hanamiya seemed to be a good mood, as there was a subtle smile on his face. You reminded yourself to breath, he wouldn't do anything to you right now. He was simply another student and you were now their manager.

“I’m glad to see you made it,” he spoke to you, tone kept even and friendly as he idly lifted the bottom of his shirt to wipe away sweat on his face. A flash of the smooth pane of muscles beneath his shirt appeared to you. Your eyes lingered a second too long on the sliver of pale skin before you responded to him.

“Thank you,” you replied to him after drawing your attention back to his handsome face. It seemed like words were leaving you the longer you stayed in his presence. “I’m looking forward to helping the team.”

Unbeknownst to you, the gears were already turning in his head. You weren’t the only one with a hidden agenda, yet there was a mysterious glint that flashed across his eyes. “I’m sure you’ll contribute to our success,” he hummed in agreement. 

“Oi,” he called to attention the rest of the team, their actions ceased. The echos of basketballs came to a halt as they drew attention to him. “This is our new manager, ____-chan. I expect you all to treat her well,” Anyone who knew Hanamiya Makoto well enough could hear the deception in his words. The smile on his face wasn’t one of welcoming, it was one holding his devilish nature.

~~~

Time passed all the same, as you proceeded with your own plan. You would write stats about the players, fix uniforms if need be, and fill water bottles. Only a few of the tasks you completed over the past few weeks. You paid extra attention to the lineup, the ones known for causing the injuries. Nothing out of the ordinary happened, they practiced like any other team. 

Frustration began to boil in your veins, there had to be something you could dig out of them. Instead, you were stuck acting the part of their faithful manager. On a particularly bad day, you had dropped a load of recently folded towels onto the ground. You couldn’t contain the frustrated groan that come from your lips, as you kneeled to pick up the scattered mess.

“Someone’s upset.” A familiar voice spoke up behind you, making you jump in surprise, causing you to drop more of the towels. Hanamiya moved to stand before you and kneeled helping you pick up the mess. 

“Can’t imagine why…” you responded, sarcasm dripping from your words. Pretending he wasn’t there as you tried to refold the towels. “Do you plan on watching me?” you added.

“The sight isn’t so bad.” he spoke honestly, a closed lipped smile on his face. 

You huffed in response, of course he’d like you on your knees in front of him, what a perv.. “Hanamiya-kun… I have an honest question to ask you.” you began, looking him straight in the eyes as you spoke. “I’ve heard some rumors recently, could you clear them up for me?”

His eyebrow arched at you, expression turning into one of amusement. “Oh? What have you heard?” he smiled at you.

“Well, I’ve heard that the team has a dishonest way of playing in games,” you began, lowering your eyes. Your heart started to beat faster as moments passed after the question and you couldn’t bare looking him in the eyes for long.

His smile started to fall at that. “Dishonest? That’s cruel of someone to say. Perhaps it was said by a sore loser. We play like any other team, it could be that they don’t care for our unorthodox strategies.” 

“Also--” You continued on, gaining steely resolve. “That whenever you played a team, their players would have bad injuries. Is it true?” Lifting your eyes to look back to him, his expression was unreadable. 

Hanamiya stuck his hands into his pockets before responding. “Any injuries caused were most likely done by accident. Accusations like that can’t hold up unless they have proof,” smooth words leaving his lips like honey. 

You were starting to question yourself, he had valid points. Yet there had to be something you could get out of this. Watching them at practice proved fruitless, becoming their manager didn’t help, and now you were questioning your friend’s injuries. Partly starting to wonder if he was telling the truth. 

“I see… I’m sorry for bringing that up.” Eyes falling down to the towels in front of you. 

Hanamiya walked back to your side, setting a hand onto your shoulder. Your eyes following to his profile, words falling from his lips. “Winning is everything to us. In sports, victory is what truly feels good and we’ll do anything to achieve it. As our manager, you need to trust our methods.” 

Letting go of your shoulder before walking off, leaving you to ponder over what he said. Unbeknownst to you, his face kept a sinister smirk. Out of earshot, he muttered two words under his breath:

“Stupid girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/critique/more is appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days past after your conversation with Hanamiya, the team had their first game with you as their manager. Now their true colors would show, you were sure of it. You’d slash away the doubt you held towards your friend. 

“I’m going to go fill up the water bottles,” you spoke to Hara, who only popped his gum in response. “You’re going to get yelled at by the referee if you’re chewing gum during the match.” you added.

“Nah… They won’t yell at me if they don’t see it,” he smiled.

How ironic, you thought before leaving with the water bottle caddy in hand. However you had something else you needed to do before that. There was a small video camera in your jacket pocket, to be handed off to a friend. Said friend was waiting away from the crowd of people headed to the seats.

“I only need you to get them doing their foul play. With that evidence, I believe I’ll be able to take them down.” You handed it off to her at that and returned to other task. If it went as planned, you could vouch as their manager that you overheard them discussing dirty tactics. 

At last your plan was coming together… Now all you had to do was watch the game.

~~~

Figuratively and literally, you were on the edge of your seat while watching the game. Seto was sitting besides you, snoring quietly until it came time for him to play. As of now, the way they played was completely normal. You felt disappointed, nothing was happening like you though it would. “Stop shaking your leg so damn much… Can’t sleep.” Seto grumbled. You hadn’t realized how much your leg was bouncing until he mentioned it. You muttered an apology to him before the buzzer went off, signifying the end of the 2nd quarter. Members of the team headed back to the changing room for the break. 

You handed off a towel to Hanamiya who decided to speak up. “Enjoying the game? You seem on edge for some reason.” Damn, he hit the bullseye on that. “Relax, the fun hasn’t even begun.” A low laugh coming from his throat.

Your mind could only imagine what he meant by that, it wasn’t until you saw the score at the end of the 3rd quarter. The other team hadn’t scored a single point, all thanks to the handiwork of Hanamiya and Seto. Your mouth had dropped open, they didn’t allow the other team a chance. By the last quarter, the other team’s morale was destroyed, it was easy for Kirisaki Daīchi to take the win. You were conflicted, they didn’t use any dirty tricks to win. The other team didn’t look to be in physical pain, nor were there any noticeable bruises on their bodies. Again, Hanamiya approached you with that shit-eating smile. 

“Do you still believe those rumors?” he asked with a tilt of his head. 

A long pause came from you before a response came. “From what I’ve seen the last few weeks and today… They seem to be wrong,” you admitted, it hurt to say that all your suspicions were wrong. Perhaps your friend was just unlucky that day he claimed to be hurt due to the opposing team. 

“Seem to be, isn’t good enough, they were wrong,” he stated, daring you to challenge him more. “Grab the water bottles and head back to the changing room.” Hanamiya ordered before walking away from you.

You nodded, words couldn't be formed at this point. Your body moved to meet his commands, you went into auto pilot doing what he asked. The bathroom was along the way, where you agreed to grab the video camera from. An apology came from her, due to the fact that she wasn’t able to capture anything. You muttered a half-hearted response before burying it into your jacket and leaving.

Once back, you entered into the changing room. Quietly waiting while the team finished packing up, your expression giving away how defeated you felt from watching the game. Hanamiya was quick to note this, he could see you clearly in his web and had you just where he wanted. “You look upset, did something happen?” his voice reached your ears. Though his tone hardly sounded like he was concerned, almost mocking if you dared.

“Nothing happened, Hanamiya-kun. I’m fine,” not even looking back at him. 

A small ‘tch’ came from him before he approached you. Bordering the line of crossing into your personal space as he leaned closer towards you. “Why don’t you smile then? We did win after all, I don’t like my manager looking so upset,” he cooed, hazel eyes boring straight into yours.

The distance between you two started to make your heart race. Long pieces of his hair grazed his cheekbone, you even noticed a few sparse freckles along his features. As quick as you noticed it, he had already pulled away. “I-I am happy for the team. Your coaching really showed out there,” you forced a comment out. 

The smirk on his face remained. “Good,” he stated before turning to the few left in the locker room. “Say… There’s an amusement park nearby, why don’t we treat ____-chan to it? It’ll be thank you for all the hard work she’s done,” he offered up the few remaining players in the room.

Furuhashi and Seto exchanged looks to each other, both knew Hanamiya was up to no good. Though neither would try to stop him, what fun would that be? Hara smiled and popped his gum before standing up. “Sounds like fun, you better pay for the tickets though.” he snickered. 

As expected, Yamazaki didn’t know what was going on and actually believed they were treating you. Hanamiya let out a laugh towards Hara before glancing over his shoulder to look at you. “What do you think, ___-chan? Up for some fun?”

A chill went down your spine at his words, though you found yourself nodding your head. “Okay… Only for a little while. It’s late and you guys need to rest after a long game.”

“Well then, what are we waiting for?” Hanamiya smirked, giving his bag to an underclassmen to take. “Let’s go.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, shout-out to my beta reader, Mizzy for being a lot of help. You're great even if we do argue over sentence structure :>
> 
> Please heed the tags for this chapter.

You choose to walk behind the other five men, out of habit clenching to the video camera still in your pocket. The amusement park was hosted on a boardwalk, the waves from the beach echoing in the distance. The moon was starting to make its appearance in the sky while you secretly wished not to be here when it's dark outside. 

For the next hour you accompanied the basketball lineup on various rides. Learning the fact that Seto could even fall asleep on a roller coaster. Another incident included Hara side checked Yamazaki out of the way so he could sit next to you on the ride. Overall you found yourself enjoying the evening, even seeing a more light hearted side to the team. But as night came, Hanamiya concluded the fun.

“I’ll take the manager home,” he stated, not asking you whether you needed to be walked home. 

“I'm fine, Hanamiya-kun. The train station isn't too far away,” you countered, actually telling the truth to him.

A heavy sigh came from him before he spoke. “I know, I want to speak with you. Alone.” A low whistle came from Hara next, causing Yamazaki to elbow him in the ribs. Hanamiya only rolled his eyes and barked out an order. “Idiots, go away.”

They followed the order, Furuhashi and Seto exchanged a knowing glance as they walked away. You on the other hand, were very nervous to know what he wanted to discuss with you. Your train of thought was interrupted by the voice of the captain. “Follow me,” he ordered. 

You were in no place to object to him after he treated you to an evening out. The moon illuminated against the beach as the two of you made it down to the sand. Walking alongside him in silence before you got the courage to speak up. “What is it you wanted to talk about, Hanamiya-kun?”

Hanamiya tilted his head to you, an all too kind smile on his face. “____-chan, I must admit you have been a large help to the basketball team,” he began, continuing down to the beach towards the area under the boardwalk. “It’s made my life easier with someone else to deal with the fools.”

You were caught off guard by his compliment, eyebrows raising in surprise. “T-thank you, I’m glad to be of help. The fools aren’t too bad,” a small laugh coming from you. Starting to relax more, your imagination was starting to get the better of you lately.

“You haven’t known them long enough…” he scoffed, running a hand through his dark ebony strands. Since walking alone with him, you started to notice his features more. Strong cheekbones accentuated in the moonlight, adding in the fact he was far from unattractive. Not to say you hadn’t checked him out once or twice, there was something enticing by the way he moved on the court. Lean muscles and a laser like focus intensified his presence, it was hard to keep your eyes off him. 

While you had been blatantly staring at him, you didn’t notice that you two were underneath the boardwalk, faint light streaming between the concrete pillars. You failed to notice the way his eyes darkened at you. 

Soon his deep voice broke you out of your trance. “___-chan, I’d like to admit something to you.”

“What is it?” you asked.

“You should know by now that I hate people who interfere with my plans,” the corner of his lip curving into a smirk. “You are no exception to that.” 

At that moment, your heart dropped to the pit of your stomach at his words. “W-what do you mean by that?” you managed out, your eyes beginning to widen in fear. Unconsciously starting to back up as he walked closer to you, such as a lion stalking his prey. 

“Don’t be stupid, you think I wouldn't have noticed the way you acted?” a laugh erupting from the back of his throat, causing a shiver to go down your spine. “Stupid girl, I know the game you’re playing. I knew you were up to something the day you handed in the form to be our manager.”

Your back hit the brick wall, shaking your head at his accusations, even if they were true. It hit you like a hammer, he knew all along that you were trying to blackmail them. The realization that you were another one of his playthings hurt more. “You’re wrong--why would I waste my time for something like that?” lying right through your teeth. 

You didn’t have time to react before his hand slammed your shoulder into the wall. A strangled gasp escaped at the pain shooting through you. His hand shot into your jacket pocket, extracting the video camera and holding before your face. “Then why would you have a video camera on you? Lying will only make this worse for you, bitch,” he spat. “You weren’t too crafty, openly handing this to your friend.”

“Hanamiya--please, you have it wrong. I-I--” Suddenly a strong hand was on your throat, cutting off your ability to speak. 

A snarl formed on his lips, pressing his finger tighter on your jugular. “I heard it all, every single word. You can’t outsmart me. I heard your ‘heroic’ speech to take us down a few levels. In the end, all you did was for nothing. You’re just trash,” his expression twisting into something of pure rage. 

Your fingers clawed at his arm, attempting to rid his hold on you, yet it was no use to his strength. “Someone who tries to get in my way needs to be punished, put into their place,” his eyes pierced into yours, fear gripped you at the implication of his threat. 

“No!” you gasped, trying to kick at his legs to find a way out of his death grip. 

“You're so feisty manager-chan. I'm going to enjoy breaking you.”

~~~

He pulled back from the forced kiss, keeping you roughly pressed against the brick wall. You struggled to regain your stolen breath, feebly trying to pull his large hands free from your blouse. You winced as he pushed you into the wall harder, the sharp wall digging into your shoulders and back, your clothes doing little to protect your unmarred flesh. There would surely be angry, crimson scratches on your back for a while after this... If you survived this ordeal.

“Huh? You seem a bit flustered, are you okay? Do you need some air?” Hanamiya didn’t bother holding back his mocking laughter. His voice suddenly dropped an octave that you could feel in the pit of your stomach. “Too bad for you.” He looked down on you with a disgusting smirk on his handsome face.

That tone left an equally disgusting feeling in the back of your mind. You suddenly knew, Hanamiya Makoto would not give you any mercy. “It’s time you learn to mind your own business, and stay out of my way.” You cried out as he roughly slammed your head into the wall, causing you to see stars, you barely had time to process your top being ripped in half, exposing you to the harsh cold night air.

“Wh-what are yo-!” You we’re cut off with a bruising kiss, his tongue diving past your parted lips. Hanamiya pulled your head back by your soft hair, giving him more leverage. His huge hands roamed up your exposed sides and stomach, his touch causing your skin to burn and tingle. His devious tongue distracted you as it invaded your moist cavern, as though he were telling you with his wet muscle that HE was in charge. Your knees trembled in anger or sudden arousal, you didn’t know. You’re mind reeled at a million miles, trying to wrap around what was happening.

Hanamiya suddenly shoved your legs apart with knee, pressing his much larger body against yours, his clothed erection rubbing against your hip, causing you to flush deeply. Was this asshole really turned on by this?! Before you could complete another thought your breasts were harshly grabbed and squeezed painfully.

“Your tits aren’t that great but their still tits none the less. Let’s see that bitchy mouth of yours put to work.” Hanamiya’s fist left your side and connected with your stomach, air leaving you in a woosh, knees and legs instantly losing their strength. Hanamiya used that moment to force you down on your knees in front of him.

As you tried to regain your strength, you could hear the rustle of his clothes as he pulled himself free from the confines of his pants. You gasped as his cock was in your face the shaft nearly rubbing your nose.

“Pl-please, stop…” You begged, your voice cracking as tears formed in your eyes.

“You should have thought of that when you tried challenging me.” Your hair was harshly pulled again, causing you to cry out in pain while your scalp started throbbing.

“Now open wide.” Hanamiya grasped the base of his cock, pumping the shaft a few times, as his hand moved to the back of your head, shoving his dick into your unwilling mouth.

You struggled for breath and choked, your hands frantically grabbing at his pant legs to stop him. Your lips and mouth screamed in pain trying to accommodate his girth. The tears you tried holding back fell as he began moving your head back and forth, his large swollen member throbbed in your abused mouth and your cries of protest were completely muffled.

“What’s wrong ______? You seem to be struggling. Maybe if you beg nicely I’ll be more gentle.” He mockingly pet your hair as though he were comforting you.

“I will say you look much better with a dick in your mouth,” He chuckled, pushing and pulling your head faster. “Even think about biting down on my cock, and you’ll have a nice bald spot on your head.” he cooed. 

Your hands clenched the front of his dark slacks, a feeble attempt to pull away from the man before you. Instantly he took note of his, smacking your hands away from his slacks. “Ah, ah, ah… Keep up the work, You were so good of taking care of the team. Why stop now?” Pushing her head deeper at the end of his words.

You choked out a gasp, nose working in overdrive to accompany your low air supply. Between your legs was different story, the bottom of your panties were starting to soak through the cotton. Nothing you could do to control what your body produced, if luck were in your favor, he wouldn't notice the wet spot.

Suddenly your head was torn from his swollen length, saliva connecting from your tongue to it. At last fresh air could enter to your sore lungs, yet Hanamiya wouldn’t grace you with time to do even that. You were tossed to the ground, arms pinned behind your back and a face full of sand on your lips. “S-Stop!” you shouted as your hands were restrained with his tie.

“It’s funny, really, you thought you could change my team. Everyone like you are just squealing pigs.” he laughed, a dark vibrato echoing between the crashing waves. “I’ll play with you for now, besides, who am I to abandon your dripping pussy?” A single finger tracing over the wet spot of your pants. 

Both hands now firmly tied, he moved down your body and tossed off your shoes. Moving next to grip the hem of your pants. With ease, he pulled the fabric off your body, panties caught along with it. Fully naked for his viewing pleasure. That laugh you hated so much rang clear, he was observing you caught up in his web. 

Everything, all that work you did came crashing down in that moment. The master of the web pulled your arm, forcing you onto your back. Arms stuck in a cramp position as he came into view, the tip of his tongue darting out to lick across the expanse of his bottom lip. You forced your legs shut in a frail attempt to cover your body. Hanamiya wouldn't allow that to happen. You had to face the situation, and he made sure you’d see it happen.

He pried your knees apart with ease, settling himself between. The tip of his cock dripped precome down the expanse of his lengh. “Your team mates would love this sight. You’re lucky I’m too greedy to share.” Long fingers tracing patterns onto your stomach until they moved south. Pressing his nails to leave thin red lines between your hipbones. Twisting his wrist to press two fingers into your heat. 

A quiet whimper escaped your throat, more in surprise of how he gentle his movements transitioned to. “Easy slut, soaking my fingers and I’m barely touching you,” his words cutting into the air. “Don’t look away,” His free hand lazily stroking his cock. Gentle movements, but his words remained as vulgar as ever. 

“H-Hanamiya… Please, you don’t have to do this.” On your final stand to get him to stop.

“That’s where you’re wrong, ___-chan,” thrusting the two fingers deeper into you. “You didn’t have to become our manager. You didn’t have to play the saint among sinners,” curling his fingers just right inside of you. “This is my farewell gift to you.” 

His words were becoming foreign to your ears, as his fingers worked at the same grueling pace. 

You swallowed the moans that began bubbling at the back of your throat. The gentle pace of his fingers pumping your entrance began feeling too good. You wanted to inwardly scold yourself as your body reacted against your will. Hanamiya moved his fingers faster, his other hand stroking your inner thigh, as your whole body became heated and sensitive to his ministrations.

“There’s a good girl~” The basketball captain purred, making you realize your legs had become relaxed under his touch. 

“N-no!” He suddenly plunged a third finger, stretching your pussy further. You couldn’t stop the moan that left your lips, his fingers felt good and you hated yourself for it.  
Hanamiya’s hand retracted, and you felt yourself missing his fingers. Slick heat covering his fingers as his lifted to look at the result of his ministrations. 

“So wet… You’re enjoying this, dirty girl,” he hummed, starting to drag his fingers once more along your entrance. Your hips started to grind against the tips of them, a low whine escaping as he continued his onslaught. A dark chuckle broke your concentration, shame starting to fill you at your actions. “I could make you come from speaking alone.”

Hanamiya licked his top lip, enjoying the sight before him more and more. You were spread out below him, panting and begging for him to continue. He wouldn't let you off easy, there was more he wanted to torture you with. Once more his fingers entered you, not moving in the slightest. In contrast your reaction was just what he wanted, you were pushing down on his hand and wishing for him to continue. 

“Hanamiya, please, no more…” you whined, the ache in your shoulders was starting to sting more. Nearly to the point where you were starting to lose feeling in your arms. 

“Quiet, slut. Don’t act like you don’t want this. I’ve seen the way you look at me, and your body has been doing all the talking currently,” flicking his finger against your clit, causing you to emit a high-pitched whine. His index finger coming back to rub circles on the sensitive nub, far too gentle from the man who was shoving his cock down her throat earlier. 

Your head was thrown back into the ground as your body arched closer to his finger. Teeth biting into your bottom lip to keep from pleasing his ears. Curse words were strung together in your head, wishing to pierce it directly into his heart. Instead, you wanted him to keep going, the pleasure starting to blind rational thoughts. 

His hand reached into his pocket, taking note of how you were lost in his handiwork before taking the video camera out. He clicked the record button with ease, following the camera from your face down the curve of your body. Finally ending on the sight of your dripping heat. Hanamiya took it upon himself to further his actions, slipping his fingers back into you, causing you to moan loudly at the intrusion. 

The glory of it all came from the expression painted on your features. Your eyes peeked open to notice something in his hand, when it registered what it was: your heart dropped to the pit of your stomach. “No!” you yelled out at the realization. 

His shoulders shook with a deep laugh as he clicked the record button off. The laugh ending with him sticking his tongue out at you, that soon traced over the edge of an incisor. “That, my dear manager, is called evidence. Something you couldn't achieve. Isn't it terrible to have the tables turned against you?”

Water started to fill your dead eyes, over filling and dripping onto the ground. “E-enough,” you pleaded again. “Fuck me and get this over,” you cried out. 

His eyes seemed to darken at your command. “Last I checked, you aren’t the one to be giving orders,” the smile falling off his face. His hand removed itself from your pussy, instead harshly grabbing onto your chin. “A bitch like you doesn’t get to choose,” his fingers wiping your come across your cheek. 

You were too stunned to speak, body frozen in fear until something was lined up with your entrance. “I’ll enjoy breaking you, it’s a masterpiece in the making,” final words spoken before driving his swollen length into your heat. A breathless sigh came from him as relief started to fill him from the needed friction. “Fuck, you must be a virgin,” he ridiculed. 

His hands fell down onto your hips, gripping the surface of your bones. Surely bruises would paint your skin in the morning along with the ones on your wrists. You couldn't think of making it to the next morning, all that consumed your mind was the man fucking you into the ground. 

His actions were slow and calculated, shallow thrusts that began to form a heat in your stomach. You realized what he was doing, he was going to drag it out as long as possible. Your hips jerked up, attempting to angle his cock deeper into you. His hand pushed your hip back down, tsking at your action. A drawn out moan erupted from you, a plea for him to push more into you.

Hanamiya’s hand drew back and slapped your ass, pain radiating from the mark. “Not only are you stupid, you’re impatient,” a smirk crossing over his lips. He granted a bit of mercy, moving deeper into you and angling his hips against your sensitive walls. Your body moved to meet his thrusts, the feeling was too good to ignore at this point. “You keep saying no, but your hole keeps squeezing my cock,” he spoke down to you.

Again, he gave a hard thrust into you, the edges of your vision was starting to become white. Every word and little movements he made caused the heat in your stomach to grow hotter. Long since your mouth had fallen open, a thin line of drool rolling down your cheek. His grip became harder on your hips, adding into the twisted pleasure he provided. 

A thin layer of sweat covered your body, Hanamiya leaned over your frame and dragged his tongue over the curve of your throat. Tasting the sin he created while sucking on the sensitive skin, marking his plaything. You swore you heard a curse come from him as his member twitched inside of you. He was close, and you couldn't find it in yourself to care. All that mattered was the pleasure his cruelness created in you. 

One hard thrust and his cock lurched forward in you, driving impossibly deep that you would be sore for days. White flashed before your eyes, his name falling from your lips like an unholy prayer, as you hit an unbelievable high. Slick heat coating his cock and your thighs. Your once tense body started to relax until Hanamiya’s climax spilled inside of you. The sticky substance coating your insides, your mind suddenly feeling shame, as he pulled his softening cock out of you with a sigh.

He started to sit back up, dragging a hand through his inky strands in the process. The low laugh filling in the night air, while his hands reached behind you, undoing the tie binding your hands. “Look, look, look…” he crooned, dragging a finger through the combination of your releases. “More evidence of your true nature.” 

Your high couldn't hide the fact that he was right. You wanted to be the saint that brought out the truth of his basketball team, instead, you succumbed to his dark tactics. All you did was for nothing in the end, no words could be said in response to him. A numbness took over your tired muscles as Hanamiya started to fix his clothing. 

He stood up afterwards, eyes casted down on your broken frame. “I don’t give a shit if you tell anyone, no one will believe you,” the video camera in his hand, tossing it into the air once to emphasize his point. 

You weren’t breathing at this point, the crushing reality of the situation was starting to sink in. He was walking away, leaving you like this: clothes thrown off, cunt dripping with his essence, and unable to comprehend where you were. 

Once glance over his shoulder and he spoke the words that nailed your coffin shut. “Besides, you’ll remember the feel of my cock in your filthy hole and come crawling back,” his evil laugh echoing in your head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I have a few ideas turning around in my head for a continuation. Let me know if you all would be interested.


End file.
